mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiro Reardon
Spiro Reardon (March 9th, 1983) was born in Manassass Virginia. When he was 12 years old he graduated from High School. At age 16 he got a doctorate in Mathematics. At 20 he got his PHD in psychology and criminal behavior. He's one of the smartest people in the world. From 2004 - 2007 he taught Criminology classes at UVA, before being asked to join the FBI. Though he's not very athletic, he's still a very capable agent. He was socially awkward until he met SIren Steele during the Passion Point Psychopath murders. He's fluent in eight different languages including Russan, Spanish, French, German, English, Japanese, Korean, and Latin. Most people call him "Doctor" but he prefers Special Agent. He's an amazing puzzle solver, able to crack codes faster than computers. He is a member of Hope Maxwell's team along with Patrick Jansen, Theresa Miller and Jason Williams. He's still working with the FBI while his girlfriend is going to college. The two hope to get married someday. =Childhood= Growing up, Spiro studied languages, literature, and mathematics. His mother would often read to him when he was a child books by Jonathan Swift, William Shakespeare and other such classical reads. Spiro started to pre-school when he was just 3 years old. He attended Kindergarten when he was 4, and then the first grade when he was 5. He then skipped the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th grade, moving straight on to MIddle School when he was 6 years old. The youngest person in his class, he still had the highest grades, and finished middle school at 8 years old. It was then that he started high school. =High School= At 8, he was by far the youngest person in high school. He had no friends because of his young age. He was considered a child prodigy, and most people picked on him for being too smart. He graduated as Valedictorian of his High School at just 12 years old. =College= Spiro was admitted to Cal-Sci when he was just 12 years old. He got his PHD in Mathematics, Psycholgoy, and Criminology. When he was 21 years old he was invited to teach Criminology at UVA. A job he accepted as it brought him closer to home. =Teaching= Spiro taught Criminology from 2004 - 2007. During those years he was often looked down by students who were barely younger, or barely older than he was. He put a lot of effort into his work at UVA. It quickly got him noticed by the FBI who invited him to join NCVAC as a profiler. =FBI= Spiro was only 24 years old when he joined the FBI. He was placed in Hope Maxwell's unit along with Patrick Jansen, Theresa Miller, and Jason Williams. Spiro didn't get along with his fellow team members at first, being so much younger than them. But eventually they grew as a team. Spiro's work with the FBI helped put away many dangerous socipaths and psychopaths. It was work that he enjoyed doing, though found it hard to maintain a relationship due to his overanalysis of everything. He dated Jennifer James for a while, a co-worker at the FBI and Agent in Charge of media relations. But the relationship went sour. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= In 2011 Spiro went to Passion Point to investigate Jinete De La Muerte for Patrick Jansen. He didn't find anything, but a murder investigation started up. He helped investigators clear Siren Steele, who he figured killed her father, but wasn't a serial killer and not a dangerous person. It was after that he began dating her. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Spiro was brought to Indigo Bay to help investigate Arcturus. Once again he got involved with another murder investigation, helping investigators analyze people. He helped to clear Cassie Blackwell of suspicion after the death of her father. =Later Life= Spiro and Siren eventually get married, and have a home together in DC. He continues his work with the FBI, profiling criminals and putting away bad guys. =Quotes= "I personally don't believe in psychics. That's not to say that there can't be any psychics. There is no scientific evidence that there can't be psychics. Actually, there's scientific evidence that psychics COULD exist. Most people who POSE as psychics tend to use a technique called Cold Reading, but I honestly don't see that from Mr. Simms. I've read the files on him out of curiosity, and he's helped solve a lot of cases in ways that cold reading wouldn't help at all. But... all in all I'd say he's not psychic, he's just a very good detective. Which makes me wonder why he's not on the force." "Actually... I am. I mean everyone is. We never reveal everything about ourselves to anyone. Even those we love." "Maybe, maybe not. But you know... You should let go of that... I know that you killed your father -- but that it was in self defense. What he did to you -- what he tried to do to you. I want you to know that it's alright. You need to forgive yourself. What you did was natural. It doesn't make you a monster. What he did to you... was wrong. He was the monster. Not you." "No. Just by your actions I can tell. Anytime anyone mentions the word father, your eyes start to twitch. The way you talk about yourself reveals that, though you are confident - you have reservations about yourself. Whenever you see a man around the age of your father... you look upon him with suspicion -- but only for an instant." "I don't, actually. His tone of voice suggests that he's telling the truth. If he were lying, he'd be calm. But because he's raising his voice... that's really hard to fake outrage like that." - On Andrew Emerson saying he wasn't the magic man "She seems nice. In fact most of the people in this town seem pretty nice. Though I have to wonder if it has to do with the badge. I mean, I doubt she'd even give me the time of day if it weren't for that. Or maybe she would. I don't know. Statistically speaking, I'd say she had parental issues. Many exotic dancers do. She's a lot more intelligent than most people would think, but she wants people to underestimate her. I can tell that she was ranked high in her class, by the way that she carries herself." - oon Siren Steele Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX0